Garrel Imperatore audace
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51047 |no = 1453 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Dopo la tragedia che si era abbattuta sul suo regno, il nome di Garrel venne presto dimenticato. Ciononostante, ciò non smentisce il fatto che il suo potere fosse tanto grande da affrontare un demone da solo, senza l’uso di arti evocatorie. Attualmente suo nipote lavora come Evocatore, il che fa pensare che forse il re avesse del potenziale innato verso quest’arte. Se Garrel fosse stato in grado di usare questa abilità, avrebbe potuto proteggere sua figlia dal demone e diventare potente e influente come gli Evocatori del passato. |summon = Le arti evocatorie sono una forza da tenere in conto... Chino il capo davanti ai prescelti che brandiscono questo potere... |fusion = È da sciocchi avere troppo potere, ma lo è anche averne paura. Giuro di usare questo potere a fin di bene! |evolution = Quindi questo è il potere dell’evocazione... Un dono degli dèi agli uomini... Ora capisco perché tutti ne sono interessati. |hp_base = 6326 |atk_base = 2545 |def_base = 2160 |rec_base = 2001 |hp_lord = 8225 |atk_lord = 3192 |def_lord = 2687 |rec_lord = 2498 |hp_anima = 9342 |rec_anima = 2200 |atk_breaker = 3490 |def_breaker = 2389 |def_guardian = 2985 |atk_guardian = 2892 |hp_oracle = 8075 |rec_oracle = 2945 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Regno sacro dell’imperatore |lsdescription = +100% ATT per le creature di luce; +50% ATT e PS massimi; +100% danni da Scintilla; impedisce i danni critici |bb = Fendente di luce azzurra |bbdescription =Combo di 12 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento del danno da Scintilla per 3 turni; aumenta enormemente la frequenza di colpi critici per 3 turni; aumenta considerevolmente ATT e DIF delle creature di luce per 3 turni |bbnote = 100% Spark, 100% Atk, Def for Light types & 60% crit rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 12 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Colpo sacro: Valle d'anima |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 21 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici (uso consecutivo aum. danni); riempie al max la propria barra BB; leggero danno da Scintilla aggiuntivo ed enorme aum. danni da Scintilla x 3 turni; aum. consid. ATT e DIF di creature luce x 3 turni |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 100% Spark, 100% Atk, Def of Light types & 50% own Spark boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 480~1080 |ubb = Luce sacra dell’imperatore |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla e danni critici per 3 turni; aumenta enormemente la barra BB per 3 turni; aumenta notevolmente ATT e DIF delle creature di luce per 5 turni |ubbnote = 200% Atk, Def of Light types, 300% Spark, 300% Crit & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Il risveglio di un Evocatore |esitem = |esdescription = I danni da Scintilla ripristinano i PS; +50% danni da Scintilla |esnote = Heal 300-400 HP |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 51046 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% |omniskill1_2_sp = 40 |omniskill1_2_desc =Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +20% a +50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill1_4_sp = 20 |omniskill1_4_desc = Aumenta DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |omniskill1_4_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc =+50% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% |omniskill3_cat = Riduzione Danno |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce i danni elementali |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF per le creature di luce di BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = +20% boost. 120% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill4_2_note = +30% boost. 130%/330% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Fills 7 BC |notes = |addcat = Le origini di Karl |addcatname = Garrel Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Spark)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *40 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +20 a +50% *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 2 (Self)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *40 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +20% a +50% *20 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% |-| Set 3 (Alternativo)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *10 Sp - Impedisce i danni elementali *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *40 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +20% a +50% *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}